<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait... What? by cheshirewritesagain2402</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137066">Wait... What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirewritesagain2402/pseuds/cheshirewritesagain2402'>cheshirewritesagain2402</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Victor Trevor, Fluff, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Pining John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirewritesagain2402/pseuds/cheshirewritesagain2402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by honeybee_motorcycles.</p><p>”John Watson finds out that Sherlock is involved with Victor Trevor. (Sherlock TV) I know its cliche but I love those kinds of stories. LOL”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Victor Trevor, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait... What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/gifts">honeybee_motorcyles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-posting this one in a separate fic (:<br/>x C.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr John Watson wasn’t good with words. Never had been. In his teens he actually stopped talking altogether at one point. His parents had been so worried about him, that they put him into therapy, only for the ridiculously expensive professional to tell them that their son was perfectly fine, and just going through a phase. Needless to say that his father had been furious. And this fury had shown itself in his fists to young John’s body. So his father hadn’t been good with words either. Unfortunately, as it is more often than not with children, John’s father had been his example for how to live life, even though he hadn’t been a very good one.</p><p>Looking at John’s life now, it was actually no wonder that he had punched Sherlock once he had come back from “the dead”.</p><p>John had been able to constrict those feelings inside himself for forever, even during his time in the army, but now it had all suddenly bubbled to the surface. And the worst thing about it, he hadn’t wanted to stop after punching Sherlock’s face bloody. He had wanted to keep going and going and beating him into a bloody pulp. Until Sherlock felt as hurt on the outside as John had been on the inside after The Fall. The only thing that had stopped him from doing this had been Mary’s presence. This fact did scare John not nearly as much as it should.</p><p>So he had done it again, on the same evening. He had punched Sherlock once more in the face. This time there had been quite a lot of blood and his former friend had been injured in a way that should have made John’s doctor’s instincts kick in, but they hadn’t. He had wanted to punch him some more and then just leave him lying on the dirty street and leave.</p><p>Now John kind of regretted his actions. He sat in his pristine living room, their pristine living room, on the sofa, a glass of amber liquid in his hand.</p><p>He had had a couple of wonderful years with his girlfriend, and now Sherlock was back. John was sure this entailed the dtective trying to ruin things between them, as he had done so often already. But this time John wouldn’t let this happen. This time things would be different.</p><p>First of all, John wouldn’t be Sherlock’s sidekick anymore. He had other priorities now, especially with his soon-to-be-bride.</p><p>Second, their friendship could never go back to what it once had been. Sherlock, with his attitude, with his lying and cheating and betraying had managed to destroy every spark of trust between them. Something like that couldn’t ever be forgiven, John was sure of that.</p><p>But despite all that, as John sat there, downing his fourth (fifth?) shot of scotch, he felt that he had been too violent. He didn’t want to be like his father, under no circumstances. His father, who had beaten him, his sister, and his mother. His father, who had been an alcoholic.</p><p>John looked at the glass in his hand, suddenly very disgusted with himself. He almost threw the fragile object across the room, managed to stop himself in time though. He put the glass on the couch table and stood.</p><p>Sherlock was definitely not his friend anymore, but he had a feeling that he needed to apologise to the man. He had to make sure that Sherlock wasn’t injured too badly. A little pain was alright, but he really didn’t want Sherlock to suffer any long lasting damage. And John knew that Sherlock would never go see a doctor of his own volition, no matter how badly he was hurt. So, albeit a little reluctantly, he decided to visit Sherlock’s flat one more time. Then he might as well hand in his spare keys to Sherlock, making sure that the consulting detective understood that they didn’t exist anymore. That John had moved on and was happy where he was now. That he finally had the life he wanted.</p><p>As John put on his jacket, he didn’t let himself think about the fact that actually, the best time of his life, he had had with Sherlock.</p><p>————</p><p>Victor smiled as he pulled away from a whimpering Sherlock, whose lips followed his own.</p><p>“Sherlock.”, Victor gently scolded him. “Your lip. Be careful.”</p><p>Sherlock sighed and leaned against his husband.</p><p>“Maybe I should have done it differently.”</p><p>Victor scoffed, his expression turning serious as he wound his arms around Sherlock’s torso.</p><p>“No matter how you did it, although I admit that you could have shown a bit more... compassion, he had no right to get physically violent at any point.”</p><p>Victor Trevor and Sherlock Holmes were sitting on the sofa in the living room, both with their shirt sleeves rolled up to their elbows. A mountain of bloody tissues and a wet flannel lay beside them, discarded on the floor.</p><p>Victor gently took Sherlock’s face in his hands, studying his nose.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s broken.”</p><p>Sherlock grinned a little but grimaced immediately, as his split lip tore open again, blood slowly trickling down his chin.</p><p>Victor reached for a tissue, gently pressing it to Sherlock’s lip.</p><p>“I’m so lucky that my husband is an experienced spy for the MI6.”</p><p>Faster than even Sherlock could comprehend, Victor had taken the tissue away from his lips and replaced it with his own.</p><p>“Shh.”, Victor murmured with a smirk on his face as he pulled away. “That is top secret information. You shouldn’t even know that. I work for a high intelligence IT company.”</p><p>Sherlock huffed.</p><p>“A spy is more interesting.”</p><p>Victor pecked his lips again.</p><p>“Hmm, in what way?”</p><p>Victor, anticipating Sherlock to grin again, kissed the smile off his face.</p><p>“Your lip.”, he murmured between kisses.</p><p>And suddenly the door to the flat opened.</p><p>Sherlock wanted to pull away immediately, but Victor’s grip held him in place. The secret intelligence agent held him fast until he calmly finished their kiss. Only then he let Sherlock draw back, even though he didn’t let go of his husband completely.</p><p>“Sherlock?”, John asked and Victor could see in his face that he hadn’t expected the situation he found himself in right now.</p><p>“John.”, Sherlock whispered, unsure of what to do or say.</p><p>It appeared that only Victor seemed to be in control of his brain right now, and so he got up and faced John Watson for the first time in his life.</p><p>Sherlock and John’s friendship had never been any of his business. Victor knew that Sherlock only loved him and had done so since they had been kids, so he never had felt any jealousy towards the older man.</p><p>Sherlock had mentioned his cases with John quite frequently and the spy had known, even before Sherlock himself did, that he liked him, that they were friends.</p><p>Victor only healous of one thing about their friendship. That John had been able to spend so much time with his beloved, where he himself had been trapped on a mission abroad more often than not. In those rare days, when he had been to London, he had basically ordered Sherlock to his hotel room, and the detective had come more than willingly.</p><p>They both knew that their relationship wasn’t perfect and that they could both do with seeing each other more often, but it worked for them. Or better, it had always worked for them. Until Mycroft had called Victor off his mission to join Sherlock in his fight against Moriarty’s network. Victor had been excited to join his husband on his mission and together they had, so to speak, kicked ass.</p><p>During their mission together, they had realised that they, indeed, didn’t spend enough time with each other. So Victor had made a radical decision. As soon as they had been back in London, which had been mere days ago, he had had a chat with Mycroft, asking him for a permanent job in the city. Mycroft, to Victor and Sherlock’s delight, had always supported their relationship, and had immediately arranged for Victor to take a desk job within the MI6. He was very valuable with his knowledge from the field, and so Victor had moved permanently back to London.</p><p>Sherlock had been very excited and had actually shown it (how, that was Victor and Sherlock’s secret, but rest assured, they have celebrated vaslty).</p><p>Now Victor faced Sherlock’s best friend, and he wasn’t impressed. He had expected a little more... something different than what he was seeing. A tired, tipsy man with bruised knuckles.</p><p>Victor narrowed his eyes at the sight. He had punched Victor’s husband and Victor didn’t like that one bit. Watson had had no right whatsoever to lay a finger on his beloved.</p><p>John seemed to have composed himself again, as he stared at Victor.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>Victor’s eyes turned a dark shade of green, his pupils glistening dangerously.</p><p>“I don’t like the way you treated my husband tonight, Dr Watson.”, he replied in a voice that left both other men in the room with goosebumps, albeit for different reasons.</p><p>Sherlock rose to his feet, putting a hand on Victor’s shoulder from behind.</p><p>Victor wasn’t a very violent person by nature, but he had no problem to hurt someone when it was necessary, speak in his job, and he was sure that he would have no issues whatsoever to hurt Dr Watson. Not after what he had done to Sherlock.</p><p>————</p><p>John stared at the stranger in their, in Sherlock’s living room for a moment. Husband. Which husband had he hurt tonight? John wrecked his brain but couldn’t think of anyone he had hurt tonight.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t...”</p><p>The stranger sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose whil closing his eyes.</p><p>“Sherlock hasn’t mentioned me, has he?”</p><p>Sherlock visibly stiffened behind the stranger, his hand slipping from the shoulder, but the stranger caught it, clasping it toghtly into his own.</p><p>The man pulled Sherlock to his side, kissing his cheek; somebody was kissing Sherlock’s cheeks and he was actually letting them do it! Worse, Sherlock seemed to relax at the gesture and John didn’t understand anything anymore.</p><p>Wait! Full stop. Had they not been kissing when he had entered the flat?!</p><p>“What the...?”</p><p>Sherlock gently cleared his throat.</p><p>“John, this is Victor Trevor, my husband. Victor, this is John Watson.”</p><p>“Your... husband?”, was all that John could get out.</p><p>“Yes.”, Victor agreed, his eyes still cold despite his gestures towards Sherlock being warm. “Sherlock tends to forget to mention me from time to time.”</p><p>Sherlock looked actually embarrassed, but then Victor turned to him and smiled. “And that’s one of the reasons why I’ve decided to be a more... active part in his life.”</p><p>Sherlock smiled, John could scarcely belive it! Smiles from the detective were so rare! This thought made his heart hurt uncomfortably. Why did he care if this Victor-guy, his husband apparently, made him smile? Why did it hurt almost physically that Sherlock so readily accepted his touch?</p><p>John scolded himself for such ridiculous thoughts. He had Mary, a new life, a good job, and he was happy with it.</p><p>Wasn’t he?</p><p>Still, the strange guy made John a little uneasy. He just waltzed in here, staking claim on his friend as such a matter of course that John couldn’t help but feel... jealous. That seemed to be the appropriate word for it. So his only option was to hit at the man, not physically, but with words that were meant to hurt both.</p><p>“Apparently you weren’t important enough for Sherlock to mention you.”, John quipped. Yes, it was partly the scotch speaking, but at least he wasn’t punching people when he was drunk. (He did that only when sober. Ah, shut up!) He was not like his father. (Yet. Argh. Shut. Up!)</p><p>Victor turned back to John.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you know Sherlock, Dr Watson. You have been friends for what, two, three years before he left? I have known Sherlock my whole life. We grew up together and we have been together ever since. We got engaged when we were twelve. There was never anyone else for us.”</p><p>Sherlock coughed quietly.</p><p>“We didn’t actually get engaged when we were twelve.”</p><p>Victor raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“I took your proposal seriously.”</p><p>Sherlock smiled gently.</p><p>“I preferred yours when we were eighteen though.”</p><p>John just stared at them in disbelief. If this was a ruse, they were pretty convincing, he had to admit that.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?”</p><p>Sherlock and Victor turned towards him, blinking, as if they had already forgotten that he was here.</p><p>“What is what?”, Sherlock asked.</p><p>John just motioned towards Sherlock and Victor.</p><p>“All this husband thing. This...” Another gesture with his hand.</p><p>“John, Victor is my husband. He just moved back to London after working on this mission with me...”</p><p>Sherlock didn’t get any further. The mention of Sherlock’s mission let John see red once more.</p><p>“There was someone else who knew?! What the fuck, Sherlock?!”</p><p>Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but John didn’t give him the chance to.</p><p>“You have a husband, Sherlock, and that for what seems like your entire life, and it never occured to you once to mention it? I don’t know how he manages to live with you. You’re the worst friend I ever had. Can’t imagine what it would be like to be your husband.”</p><p>To be honest, John could imagine that very well. In fact, he could imagine it a little too well. Where did this longing suddenly come from? Why did John suddenly feel that there wasn’t enough air in the room?</p><p>But he had no more time to contemplate any of this. With quick steps Victor had moved forward, and then his fist collided with John’s cheek.</p><p>Sherlock’s hands were on Victor’s shoulders immediately, not holding back but comforting, as John staggered backwards and managed to catch himself just so.</p><p>“You will stop insulting my husband immediately.”</p><p>John stared at Victor for a long while, but decided against saying anything. He turned towards the door. Sherlock had destroyed their friendship with so many lies. He had not cared for John at any point in his life at all. He should have known better. Sherlock wasn’t capable of caring, of sentiment.</p><p>At the door, John realised he still had the key to the flat. He turned around again.</p><p>Victor held Sherlock in his arms, kissing his temple as the detective buried his face in the taller man’s neck. His hands were grasping Victor’s shirt as tightly as if he feared that the other would vanish if he’d let go.</p><p>The doctor threw the key on the sofa, neither man acknowleding him anymore.</p><p>John contemplated as he walked down the steps with a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Sherlock was the good friend and he had managed to destroy everything that had ever been between them, because of his actions.</p><p>————</p><p>Victor soothingly rubbed Sherlock’s back as the detective looked up at him.</p><p>“I should apologise again. Maybe then we can be friends again.”</p><p>Victor didn’t seem happy about the idea.</p><p>“You know that I’d never keep you from doing anything you want, not that I could.”, he added with a small smirk. “But friends are not supposed to hurt you, physically or otherwise. You explained your reasons to him and he doesn’t even appreciate that you saved his life. I would’ve been mad at you as well, if you had done this to me, but I would’ve been so glad to have you back, that this happiness would have overshadowed everything else. John seems to be having serious issues with his temper, and I really don’t want you to be on the receiving end of his punches ever again.”</p><p>Victor concluded his speech with a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s lips.</p><p>“Are you scared for me? I can defend myself, you know that.”</p><p>Victor smiled.</p><p>“I do and I’m not scared for you. I’m scared for him, because the next time he pulls a stunt like that, not even you will be able to find his body.” That was the spy in Victor talking again.</p><p>Goosebumps broke out on Sherlock’s arms as a pleasant shudder ran through him.</p><p>Victor grinned.</p><p>“Hmm, looks like we should move this conversation.”</p><p>With those words he picked up Sherlock as if he weighed nothing. The detective actually squealed, a happy smile on his face, as Victor kissed him.</p><p>Then the spy carried him off to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>